


A Scent of Love and Lust

by Goodsause



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Bedroom Sex, Cowgirl Position, Cunnilingus, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Panty Kink(?), Scent Kink, Scents & Smells, Sexual thoughts, Tsunderes, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-22 09:54:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22614310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goodsause/pseuds/Goodsause
Summary: A short prompt about smelling.
Relationships: Archer - Relationship, Heroic Spirit EMIYA | Archer/Ishtar | Archer
Kudos: 11





	A Scent of Love and Lust

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know what to put in the summary.

“You’re such a foolish housewife Archer! You should have caught me!” Those were the words of the Goddess, who so desperately tried to use her flying abilities to her advantage, and of course, he did force the red Archer to tag along with her just in case something went wrong. Which of course, did. However though, it was not Emiya’s fault. She was being reckless with her abilities and she never told him to try and catch her because she could land safely herself. If anything, she’s just being her usual rinface self.

“I thought you said you didn’t need any help. Turns out you do.” Archer smugly replies. He never minds Ishtar being bratty towards him all the time. If anything it really does bring back memories of him and Tohsaka bickering around a lot. Seeing her as a goddess makes it all the more fun to tease & mess around with her. Archer then proceeded to pick up her small, feeble body bridal style, while walking to her private quarters.

“I‘ll make it up to you, don’t worry.” Archer didn’t want her to think about her clumsy fall without her getting back at him in a mischievous way. Ishtar always has a bag of tricks up her sleeve so, it wouldn’t take long for him to suffer her so called wrath. “Fine. Whatever. Don’t forget your doing the laundry so make sure you don’t mess up the clothes got it? And you don’t need to pick me up like I’m a child. I can walk!” Was her last words as she released herself from Archer’s arms. “Well you could have asked nicely... I would have let you own your own..”

* * *

Later that evening, Archer was doing the laundry, while taking the time to sharpen and clean Ishtar’s shining bow and arrow. He was surprised that she even had some of the same equipment that he donned as well. While going back to put the pile of warm clothes back on a hanging rack, he noticed something a bit odd. It was a torn piece of Ishtar’s clothing. One of which belonged on her crotch. He was about to bring it to her and tell her about it, but there were two main problems with that. If he did bring it to her, She wouldn’t pay him any mind. At the worst, she would throw soft punches at him and call him a pervert. The other problem was quite troublesome. The moment he brought the cloth to examine it, a strange scent appeared to his nose. The smell of an egotistical, bratty, and sometimes slutty Goddess. He made sure no one else was in the room with him and took just another smell of her crotch piece.

* * *

The results were quite lewd. Sexual arousal was never really something new to him, it was just that he could control his libido and not let anything get the better of him, but this? This was different. How could such a scent arouse him? Maybe it was the thought of love making, while taking over her entire whole petite body while the aroma of the cloth had the smell of sweaty sex taking place. He tried his best to overcome such lewd thoughts. But it was not enough. He was already in deep thought of Ishtar and the many things he could do to her. He realized that thinking about this would get his work done faster so, what he did was quickly finish the laundry work, and retreated to his living quarters to resume his fantasies.   
  
  
Lying in his bed, with his pants off and body armor on, while thinking of a goddess riding his penis slowly yet gently moaning out for his name. These are thoughts Archer would never think of in a million years. Perhaps this could have a curse for him, of all the times of being such a tease to her and for Ishtar not to return the favor would be foolish to think of. But she was one to most definitely be a tease as well, but in a sexual fashion. Of course having these thoughts meant that he could think of anything he could do to her. Maybe trying to slam her and fuck her against a wall while nibbling at her breasts. Or trusting her tight but small ass on the bed for countless of hours while almost breaking the bed. Even licking her cunt was enough to get the thoughts going as long he kept smelling her cloth piece. 

“Fuck...I-Ishtar.. I need your body..” The noble redman wasn’t so noble thinking these lewd and disgusting things about her, but who was there to stop him? She was the perfect type of women to preform lots of acts on. Mating Press was a need for him. The thoughts drove him insane so much, the could easily think of going into her room and convincing her to do it with him. Hearing her voice echoed inside his head made it better for his lewd thoughts “Ahh... Archer, please faster.. I need it more.” He continued to rub faster, the faster he went, the faster he imagines thrusting into her from several different positions. When he was almost there to come, he let out a ghastly scream of lust, claiming her name to be his, and only his, finally leaking out his white fluid on her and his armor. It was simply too much for him, almost passing out while laying on the bed. Unfortunately for him, he wouldn’t have time to relax because he just realized that screaming in the middle of the night would definitely cause problems for himself. 

The next day, Archer was surprised no one made a comment about his little, “incident” last night. He did however encounter both Ishtar and her twin, Ereshkigal. Once they saw him she immediately went up to him and questioned something about her sister. Something Archer wouldn’t forget. “You idiot! You messed up both of our clothes again!” Once he heard the mention of clothes he ran faster than you could say “rinface”

**Author's Note:**

> Made this for a certain someone. You know who you are.


End file.
